Attached
by EZP
Summary: There's always that one person who, for some inexplicable reason, can bring something out of you that no one else can. Hana/Ekaterina.


**Alright then.**

**Well I usually write fanfiction under a different pen name. I thought I'd contribute to the SnQ section since I liked the yuri areas of the anime and it seems to be lacking fics. **

**Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

It was never quite the same.

Kurae rubbed her temples in exasperation. The girl beneath her, now turned into a puddle of goo as a result of her Soma being forcefully extracted, was the latest example of this. The copper puppeteer stood immediately, kicking the body beneath her down the alley several feet. She'd never really liked humans, though she was becoming more lenient as of late, but anger fueled her aggression.

Why?

She stalked away from the dark alleyway. All pointing and rude remarks from the people around her were effortlessly ignored by the rumored sadist. Kurae walked several miles, the problem on her mind never leaving her for even a minute. Before she knew it she'd ended up at the same building. It's numerous floors and bronze tint was reminiscent of the element she easily wielded. However this did nothing to ease the troubled Qwaser.

If anything it only added to the whirlwind in her mind.

The elevator doors dinged open and Ekaterina made a purposeful stride toward the door on the far side of the hallway. When she arrived it was unlocked, as expected. She made her way to the living room where her Maria sat on the couch, asleep. She'd needed to sneak out because the girl had developed a habit lately of following her wherever she roamed. It was expected of an assistant to a Qwaser of course, but it only annoyed Kurae.

In the beginning, it had.

She shook the girl. Her orange hair followed her head's movement exactly. It fell to the right, obscuring one of her amber orbs as the other sleepily opened. When Hana gained her bearings a disturbed look painted itself across her face. Her smile soon surfaced though when Kurae brought one smooth, small hand up to caress her face.

The tomboy rubbed her face into the other female's hand. "My Queen. Is-"

Ekaterina pinched her cheeks to cut her off. She brought her face closer to the other girl's. "You really piss me off."

Hana shivered with anticipation.

"I don't know where you get the nerve! You are human! You aren't worthy to lick the dirt off my feet!"

The other girl nodded in acceptance. "Hai, my Queen."

Ekaterina knew she should be feeling a sense of self-satisfaction. Demeaning this girl had become her favorite hobby. Even now, her breaths were becoming shorter just staring at the tomboy beneath her. Someone who would do whatever she commanded without a second thought. However, the feeling of being higher than Hana had dwindled more and more every time she put the girl down.

Whenever she forced her to perform an act that was all but embarrassing she would smirk from the sidelines, rubbing her thighs together to quell the heat rising between them. That smirk no longer made its way onto her face, but the heat remained. Even when she wasn't debasing the orange haired tomboy, letting her eyes stay on her form for too long she would once again be in that uncomfortable furnace of want.

"Raise your head," her commanding tone left little room for argument.

Hana obeyed without hesitation. Her amber eyes locked onto the deep blue of the other girl, sending a sickeningly ill feeling into the stomach of Kurae. The smaller girl straddled her lap, still lost in the eyes of the taller girl beneath her. Slowly, she undid the buttons on her shirt until her breasts were exposed. Hana nodded her head, preparing herself for the exhaustion that usually came after having one's Soma extracted. Kurae dove straight into her task, her mouth never relenting off the stiff teat it so eagerly fed upon. Just before the taller girl could fall into unconsciousness she halted, swallowing loudly and staring her in the eye again.

Ekaterina huffed between breaths. "You...really piss...me off...you bitch..."

Hana's breaths were heavy as well. She had tears in her eyes. "My Que-"

Kurae once again grabbed her chin. The raging fire between her legs made her thoughts less coherent, but she was determined to make them known. A different warmth, not yet noticed, also emanated from her stomach. A warm fuzzy feeling she had yet to understand. Releasing her inner turmoil was the only thing she could think of to stop her these things from plaguing her until the end of eternity.

"What...gives you the right...to have such deliciously tasting Soma!" She yelled.

Hana stared on in fright. She'd seen the Qwaser angry before, but not distressed. Her mouth was trembling. A bit of milk dribbled from the left side of her lips. It flowed down her chin before disappearing in the cleft of her uniform.

"I...I-"

Ekaterina gripped her more forcefully. "What gives you the right to do this to me! Why am I always reminded of you! You are nothing!"

"My Queen...I don't-"

"Just shut up!" The smaller girl yelled in her face. She collapsed against the taller girl's body, still straddling her. Her breaths came out in heaving sobs. Hana awkwardly raised one hand to run it across the girl's back. She massaged it until her sobs became less frequent. This side of the girl she hadn't seen before and it truly frightened her a bit. The orange haired girl secretly liked the fact that she could comfort Kurae even though the girl did nothing but embarrass her on a daily basis. They fit together weirdly like that. Hana hardly quieted a moan when the girl's smooth skin rubbed alongside her exposed chest.

The taller girl swallowed. "My Queen...I-I'm not a pervert. I...I truly do care about you." Hana stroked the girl's hair. "You are so beautiful."

Ekaterina pulled back. She gripped both sides of the girls parted shirt hard, blue orbs meeting amber. The red that filled the whites of her eyes sent an almost challenging message to the other girl.

"Do you? Do you really?" Her voice faltered.

Hana gulped once again and nodded. "I-I do. I-I love you, my Queen."

Kurae closed her eyes tight, fighting the wave of oncoming joy. Her voice changed to that of her Qwaser persona, though the sweet little girl side of her did make it's way into her speech. "If you betray me, I will kill you. I'll torture you for days, cut off every limb you have, and reduce your body to chunks of meat. Do not forget that."

The taller girl nodded slowly. "Hai. I-I want to ask if you-"

Ekaterina silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Kiss me."

Hana nearly melted into the other girl. In all the time they had spent together the taller girl's lips had been nearly everywhere the Qwaser's body except for those guarded lips. In much the opposite, Kurae rarely let her lips touch the other girl unless it was in the form of a teasing peck on the cheek or receiving Soma for some of the perverted things the Qwaser commonly thought of. She immediately sought the smaller girl's lips out, enveloping them with her own. They both trembled, clutching onto each other. Being that they were who they were, there was no gentleness in the meeting of their lips but more of a rough wrestling of tongues.

Kurae clutched onto the girl as if she was her last line to the living world. Hana's hands stayed upon the top of her head, massaging the soft tendrils with earnest. The smaller girl followed her example, finally feeling the warmth beneath her stomach join the heat within her in a harmonic fire that outclassed anything she'd felt before. She undid the top of her blouse, slowly revealing her pert breasts. Hana watched the girl move in amazement, but with no less love than what usually filled her gaze.

The smaller girl fought the urge to cover her top half. "Do what you want. Only tonight, my Maria."

Surprisingly, Hana didn't jump the girl. She ran her hands up the other girl's arms, her own body tingling as she did, and replaced the straps that held the blouse in place. The taller girl pulled the hand that rested on the back of Ekaterina's head toward her own until their lips were centimeters away from each other once again.

Hana's voice was nearly inaudible. "This is all I want to do...My Queen."

Kurae fought the surprised gasp that threatened to escape her. She did, however, let the two tears fall from her eyes as the enjoyed the unmeasurable bliss that their meeting lips brought to her again.

* * *

**Review/Critique**


End file.
